ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 - Free Period - Nathan, Svar
Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Ryland comes down from his room with Callie on a leash, he goes for the door and puts on his shoes.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Ryland!" Nathan calls out jogging down the stairs Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Hey, Nathan." Ryland says, making sure to face him. "I'm going to walk Callie, want to come with?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Sure!" He gives Ryland a wide grin that forces his eyes closed Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Ryland smiles back. "How are you?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "I'm doing good, I'm really liking it here so far." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Me too, I'm glad you're here." Ryland says. "It makes everything easier to have someone I can trust."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan's face gets serious for a moment as he nods Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Ryland opens the door and Callies comes out excited, thankfully the leash keeps her close enough. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Have you had any news on how Gabe is doing?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Ryland's body tenses, after a second he shakes his head. "Not yet, he's stable and healthy, but he's showing no sign of waking up." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan sighs, " I know I should probably get on with my life but... I can't forget about them... and I can't forgive whoever hurt them." Nathan's hands curl into fists Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Sensing his pain, Ryland reaches out for Nathan, holding his wrist with index and thumb, the most he can typically manage. "We'll find the truth." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan smiles at him, taking his hand away. "Thanks." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "How about we go before Callie gnaws at her leash?" Ryland jokes. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan smiles wider and nods. Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 The two go out walking, heading for the park. As they get there, they can hear a deep baritone singing they may recognize as Svar's. Indeed, the Venusian is singing from the fountain.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Svar!" Nathan exclaims happily Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Svar stops, seeing Nathan. He rushes toward his friend and Rubs his snout against Nathan's head. "Nathan!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Nathan hugs Svar Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Svar hugs back. It is only after a moment that Svar even notices Ryland. "Ryland!" He briefly touches his snout to Ryland's forehead. "Svar has not seen you for a long time." He says before translating in sign language to Nathan. "Yeah, been a hectic year..." Ryland says, a little awkwardly.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "We need to get everyone together sometime. Make a club!" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "A meteor club." Svar says. "Svar likes that." "Have you met anyone else from the camp?" Nathan asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Lindsay and Sarah are here. And I think Becca is too." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Yesss." Svar says, the 's' dragging along. "Svar has met -Ecca, we share room." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "That's great! I need to talk to her!" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Do you want to go to Svar's house?" Svar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "If Ryland's cool with that." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Ryland shrugs. "Fine with me." Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Then let's go see if it's any different!" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Svar leads the way, going on all four and seemingly finding his way back by scent. The house from the outside is very similar to class 1's. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Looks just like ours." Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 They go inside and most of the house seem similar, although some colors are different and the halway has carpet rather than wood flooring. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "Wow carpet, fancy" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 "Svar and Becca's room is upstairs." Svar says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 "I wonder if shes around?" Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Svar sniffs the air, trying to find her. Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 She's in the living room, reading a book Kali the Heterophobe08/10/2018 Svar guides them to Becca. "-Ecca! Nathan and Ryland are here!" August 15, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 Becca gasps, "Nathan! Ryland!" She drops her book and jumps into Nathan's arms. He laughs, "Hey Becca!" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Hey." Ryland says, lowly, not quite used to being around so many people. "We missed you." Svar says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 "I didn't know you were here, Ryland!" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I'm in class one." He says. "It's nice to see you Becca." Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 " So what brings you guys by? Surely not just to see little ole me." "Of course we wanted to see you." Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "It's been a long year..." Ryland says, looking away. "Very long." Svar adds, rubbing the tip of his snout on Nathan's head. Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 Nathan's jaw tightens Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Nathan?" Ryland asks, noticing his body language. Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 He smiles, "Yeah?" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Are you okay?" Ryland asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 " of course!" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Ryland frowns. "We thought about starting a meteor child club, someplace we could all hangout." Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 "Oh that sounds great! Count me in!" Becca flaps her arms/wings as she talks Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Ryland smiles, but it soon turns sour. "And maybe... Maybe we can find out what happened to Jess and Gabe..." Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 Nathan nods Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Oh, Nathan!" Svar says suddenly. "Svar has something for you." Svar goes through his drawers, which are quite messy and after a moment he takes out a chain necklace. "Svar has practiced lots." He comes toward nathan and gives him the necklace.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 "Oh shit! Thank you!" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Svar seems happy, or as happy as a venusian can look. He then looks at Ryland. "Svar did not know you were here, Svar can make you gifts." "I'm not big on jewelry." Ryland says, "But thank you for the offer."(edited) Svar turns back to Nathan. "Lots of pieces, it was hard to make." Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 Nathan puts it on, "Thanks!" Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Callie lets out a little bark. "Sorry we interrupted your walk." Ryland says. "I should go, let her go potty." Ezra the Floofmaster08/15/2018 "Oh right! Almost forgot about you girl." Nathan bends down to pet her Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Callie exposes her belly, letting Nathan rub it. "Come on you little attention slut." Ryland says, nudging her leash. August 16, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:19 PM "See you later when we decide when to hold those meetings, okay Becca?" "Okay!" Becca signs then salutes @Kali the Heterophobe Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 6:31 PM "Bye Becca." Ryland says, he gets Callie moving and back out. "You don't have to follow me, you know." He says to Nathan. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:32 PM "I left to take a walk with you, it'd be rude to leave now. Unless you want some alone time." Nathan smiles sweetly Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 6:33 PM "I'd be glad to have you along," Ryland says, "And I think Callie would love someone else to play ball with." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:34 PM Nathan grins even wider, "Great!" Category:Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Svar Roleplay Category:Ryland Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay